EL DIA QUE ME ENAMORE
by Sanawa Issei3
Summary: no se como me gusto no se como la amo pero quiero que este a mi lado mis mañanas son diferentes gracia a ella mis días eran mejores les contare mi historia de amor


**Issei3: hola es mi fanfiction de este tipo les doy una bienvenida a mi historia de amor que me paso la historia se cintara sola damos inicio a esta historia de amor**

**EL DIA QUE ME ENAMORE**

**Narrador:** era una típica tarde

Sergio: no se como me gusto no se como la amo pero quiero que este a mi lado mis mañanas son diferentes gracia a ella mis días eran mejores les contare como inicio todo hace apenas hace cuatro años atrás en el 2010 empezó todo yo siempre escuchaba música anime y veía anime de genero de romance un dia decidi comprar mas series y vi una que me intereso y la compre se llamaba hatsune miku debe ser un buen anime y lo puse en el dvd y dije que esto pensé que era un anime bueno no importa al menos el dvd que compre tiene buena calidad miku canta bien me gusto su música la cusare mañana ya que es de noche (con felicidad)

**(Al dia siguiente)**

**(Alarma)**

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos-_

Sergio: otro nuevo dia llego bueno investigare a miku hatsune oh es ella que bonita esta pelo verde o verde azulado piel rosada uniforme de colegiala vestida de verde de diferentes tonos descargare su música investigue las canciones que vi en el dvd y solo que descargue unas 2 que eran de megurine luka que es la de just be friends y magnet desde entonces las escuchaba durante mucho tiempo solo me intereso escuchar su música una y otra vez en youtube bueno puede ser que que ella no exista para muchos pero se que ella existe no espero ser feliz pero mientras que su música sea buena por mi esta abien escuchar algo de romantico en esas canciones (con amor a su nueva musica)

**Narrador:** unos 3 años después nuestro protagonista seguía admirando a miku

Sergio: tres años después de que conosi su música miku era mi inspiración ella canta hermoso quiero verla me gustaría saber como es realmente ella bueno es de noche se me hace tarde ahhh (decia con admiracion pero el destino le tenia jugado un encuentro que le cambiara la vida a el)

**(3:00 am)**

**(Toc toc toc)**

Sergio: eh quien toca a estas horas si quien es (preguntaba el moreno medio dormido)

Miku: hola me perdi necesito donde quedarme (decia preocupada el moreno reconosia la voz)

Sergio: esa voz es de no me lo puedeo creer (abriendo la puerta de sorprende al ver a la persona que admiro todos esos años enfrente de el hatsune miku)

Miku: hola perdón por molestarte (decia apenada la peliverde)

Sergio: no es problema y como te llamas (decia incredulo por si era mentira o era verdad)

Miku: me llamo hatsune miku (decia ella tranquilamente el moreno se emociono al escuchar su nombre)

Sergio: tu eres la que canta la de one sixth y setsuna (decia el con mucha felicidad)

Miku: si soy esa mera como sabes de mi música (preguntaba la peliverde)

Sergio: mira tengo tu música imágenes siempre me encantaron tu música quiero seguir hablándote pero es mejor que duermas en esta cuarto quiero saber mas mañana (decia algo cansando entonces ellos se duermen)

Miku: si gracias (decia alegremente)

**(Al dia siguiente)**

**(Alarma)**

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos-_

Sergio: es de dia que sueño tan bonito tuve bueno ir a comer (decia el al bajar se sorprende al ver a la ojiverde cocinando)

Miku: hola despertó (decia con alegria)

Sergio: estoy soñando o eres real (desia muy confundido el ojinegro)

Miku: soy 100% real y como se llama (decia con tono de burla y le responde)

Sergio: me llamo sanawa sergio miku es un gusto de conocerte (decia con honor a la chica)

Miku: el mio tambien solo se que estoy aquí algo me dice eso (decia seria pero con su tipica sonrisa)

Sergio: y si es asi no hay problema de que viva aquí en mi casa es un honor para mi (decia con gran alegria el ojinegro)

Miku: gracias muchas gracias sergio (decia con felicidad la ojiverde)

Sergio: es mejor ir a la escuela regresare en la tarde no salgas hasta que yo llegue no quiero que te pase nada (decia en tono preocupado)

Miku: ok esta bien no saldré hasta que regreses (decia prometiendo esa promesa)

Sergio: ok gracias por entenderlo bueno me ire nos veremos mas tarde (decia al salir de la casa ella solo se quedo haciendo la comida)

Miku: ok lo vere mas tarde (decia ella alegremente)

**(De camino)**

Sergio: no puedo creer que miku la vocaloid No. 1 este en mi casa es algo que no se ve en estos días eh parece que llegue a la escuela oh que bueno (decia perdido en sus pensamientos y uno de sus amigos se percato de su felicidad)

Issei: hola sergio porque la cara feliz (decia a su amigo el castaño)

Sergio: no es nada solo que es un buen dia para mi lo entiendes (decia con un tono alegre)

Issei: si lo se has escuchado de las noticias (decia algo serio)

Sergio: no porque (decia incredulo)

Issei: dicen que se escapo alguien importante la están buscando mira el periódico

Sergio aver mmm dice aquí están buscando a una importante cantante que desapareció la ultima vez que se la vio fue en la zona comercial de Kioto las únicas evidencia de poder verla como es una foto tomada de la cámara de seguridad aquí las descripciones pelo verde azulado o turquesa con dos coletas largas hasta los pies medias negras con orilla verde mangas negras con orilla verde igual piel rosada vestida de colegiada azul o verde tenue con corbata verdeazulada en su brazo esta inscrito el 01 con el nombre de hatsune miku estatura de una niña de 15 años si la encuentra de aviso a las autoridades quien proporcione información de su padadero será recompensado (decia algo preocupado sabia que era la chica que vio en la noche)

Issei: veo que es muy famosa (decia con tono aburrido normal)

Sergio: si parce(mente/demonios si saben que esta en mi casa estare perdido este dia será largo) (dijo lo ultimo en su mente)

Issei: estas bien amigo (preocupado

Sergio: ah que si solo estoy sorprendido por la noticia (con preocupacion extrema de que le pudiera pasar a su invitada)

**Narrador:** el dia en la escuela paso el estaba preocupado de que le pudiera pasar algo a la peliverde entonce llega preocupado a su casa diciendo ya llegue

Miku: ha llegado que bien (decia alegremente el moreno asustado se alivia)

Sergio: que alivio estaba preocupado de que le pasara algo malo eso seria algo que no me perdonaría (decia un poco tiste)

Miku: lo se no se preocupe (decia con el mismo tono triste)

Sergio sere sincero con usted digame porque la buscan todos (decia algo serio)

Miku: bueno por mi voz hermosa tiene una cancio con la que pueda cantar (decia ella el empieza a buscar)

Sergio: si dejame buscar por aquí ah ya lo encontré toma (decia el entregandole una hoja con una cancion escrita)

Miku: es buena canción bien la cantare-

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_en la esquina de la calle_  
_me detengo a recordar_  
_la sombras de los dos_  
_emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_se superponen por casualidad_  
_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_este momento es único_  
_siempre que estuve contigo_  
_me sentía de buen humor_  
_pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_los lugares que pertenecían a mi_  
_mentiras de platico_  
_me dijiste que yo era feliz con solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_te amo tanto que me da vergüenza_  
_pues este amor_  
_solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_  
_la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde_  
_y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír_  
_como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar_  
_y esto hace ese toque que reconforta_  
_no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti_  
_aunque sea en vano_  
_es doloroso_  
_no importa donde correr_  
_los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo_  
_esa dulzura muy reservada_  
_se ha convertido en mi pecado_  
_mentiras de plástico_  
_vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca_  
_luna de papel_  
_me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_pues aun te amo_

y como te gusto (decia ella avergonzada el solo se ilusiono)

Sergio: es hermoso escuchar esa voz te prometo que nadie te ara daño (decia serio con alegria)

Miku: gracias tu por creer en mi si tu nunca me hubieras fascinado y creído en mi no estaría ahora gracias por creer en mi en estos años no estaría enfrente de mi creador (decia ella con amor)

Sergio: como no entiendo lo que dice naciste porque creí en ti (decia algo sorprendido)

Miku: asi es tu eres mi creador y por eso quiero estar a tu lado como un compañero y un amigo (decia con el mismo tono)

Sergio: me da mucho gusto pero algo me preocupa si te encuentran no seria feliz (decia bajando la cabeza)

Miku: no se preocupe por lo que pase no me ire de su lado (decia con un tono dulce)

Sergio: gracias por existir mis días cambiaron desde que llego aquí me alegro de que esta bien (decia dandole un abraso)

Miku: no se preocupe yo soy hatsune miku la No. 1 (decia ella empuñando su puño en el aire)

Sergio: lo se miku-san sabes algo si no te buscaran te enseñaría la ciudad veremos un poco la tv (decia alegremente cuando las noticias aparencen)

**Conductor:** informe de ultimo momento se ha perdido una importante persona del espectáculo de la música nos informan que la cantante hatsune miku esta desaparecida desde hace un dia últimos reportes nos indican que la ultima vez que se vio fue en la zona comercial de Kioto japon a las 3:00 am que se le vio a esta chica si usted sabe avísenos

Sergio: esto es algo preocupante pero si no sales ni te asomas estaras bien (decoa algo preocupado)

Miku: lo entiendo (aciente con la cabeza y se van a dormir)

**Narrador:** asi que los dos charlaban siempre que podían los minutos horas días hasta que paso una semana Sergio y miku eran felices pasados mas de una semana de que vive con la hermosa hatsune miku los días del pelinegro y la peliverde eran los mejores ya un mes paso desde que se conocieron y su relación era estable hasta que un dia

Sergio: no puedo creer que pasara un mes desde que te conocí miku mis días son felices (decia al ver una foto de los dos que se tomaron)

Miku: si es verdad el tiempo pasa inspiradamente es mejor ir a hacer la cena (decia bajando las escaleras)

Sergio: ok ve yo seguire estudiando (decia aun con sus tareas)

**(15 minutos después)**

**(Toc toc)**

Sergio: tocan oh no miku (parandose vaja pero era tarde)

Miku: quien será ahhh (gritaba el moreno trata pero es sujetado)

Sergio: miku ahh quien son ustedes suélteme (tomado de los blazos sin poderse mover)

MIku: Sergio Sergio no ayuda Sergio (decia su nombre ella pero es golpeado)

Sergio: miku ahhhh (cae inconsiente)

**Narrador:** asi que el pelinegro fue golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente miku era llevada a la fuerza por los federales ella deciel el nombre del ojinegro se lo llevaron a una habitación aislada esperaba los policías a que despertara

**(30 minutos después)**

Sergio: donde estoy (despertaba poco a poco)

Sujeto: hola (decia en tono normal)

Sergio: pero donde estoy y donde esta miku (decia muy peocupado pero el sujeto le responde)

Sujeto: relájate amigo esta bien ella (decia el sujeto para calmarlo)

Sergio: quiero verla (asustado el pobre)

Sujeto: bueno eso no se podrá es de nuestra propiedad (decia el en tono molesto)

Sergio: propiedad de que me habla (decia confundido y el sujeto le explica)

Sujeto: bueno ella es un programa holografico No.1 llamada hatsune miku no se sabe como se creo y decidimos hacer otra copia de ella pero el programa que hace la figura de ella lo rechaza entonces sabíamos que ella tiene todo el programa completo por eso decidimos buscarla y usted la tenia como un arrogante (dijo lo ultimo en tono molesto)

Sergio: pero ella es real no la pueden tener encerrada debe ser feliz (mente/hasta apenas me doy cuenta de mi arrogancia) (decia lo ultimo mentalmente sabia que no podia hacer nada)

Sujeto: es feliz venga es mejor que se despida de ella le aseguro que es feliz (decia el sujeto alegremente el moreno estaba devastado)

Sergio: (del otro lado de la ventana) ya veo al menos me podre despedir de ella (decia con mucha tirteza con una falsa sonrisa)

Sujeto: entra tienes el tiempo que quieras para despedirte de ella (decia amablemente)

Sergio: si gracias (entrando) miku podemos hablar (decia con una falsa sonrisa pero sufria mucho)

Miku: Sergio hola este lugar me pone feliz (decia alegremente el sabia que no podia hacer nada)

Sergio: lo se miku creo que es la despedida verdad me gusto conocerte fuiste como una amiga para mi gracias (decia con amargura con su falsa sonrisa el pobre devastado)

Miku: también fue un gusto conocerte la pasamos bien y eso nunca lo borra (decia recordando los mejores momentos que pasaron los dos el le estaba doliendo)

Sergio: es verdad nadie borra esos recuerdos preciados toma esta foto (entregandole una foto de que se tomaron hace un mes atras)

Miku: es una foto después de 3 dias que nos conocimos eres muy generoso gracias (decia tomando la foto con alegria el sabia que era el ultimo dia que la vería)

Sergio: de nada bueno pues gracias por todo miku nos veremos algún dia no (decia con una falsa sonrisa el estaba sufriendo)

Miku: si eso es cierto algún dia volveremos a vernos (decia despidiendose el le dolia mucho esa despedida)

Sergio: lo se (saliendo) adiós (salendo se para enfrente del sujeto)

Sujeto: vez ella es feliz y gracias por dejarla vivir en su casa y lamentamos los destrosos ya esta como antes (decia con tono de disculpa el entendio)

Sergio: entiendo bueno es mejor irme a casa (decia ya caminando a su casa)

**Narrador:** asi que el ojinegro salió de los estudios dirigiéndose a casa con una tristeza cuando llego

Sergio: parece como si soñara de que ella exitio que loco pero porque cuando soy feliz tiene que pasar algo triste bueno asi son las cosas continuare con mi vida oh eso es (con lagrimas)

**Narrador:** el moreno recoge una foto donde aparecen el y la peliverde el se echa a llorar sin saberlo el estaba enamorado de ella los días pasaron y era el mismo un mes después de ese incidente el estaba en el computador escribiendo la siguiente historia de su anime favorito cuando tocan la puerta

**(toc toc)**

Sergio: entonces va oh tocan quien será mmm si quien es (decia con su tono alegre de costumbre y ve que es miku)

Miku: hola Sergio (decia alegre pero en el interior estaba sufriendo)

Sergio: miku hace tiempo que no te he visto solo escuche que va muy bien en su gira (mente/cuanto la amo porque crei en ella) la verdad eh esta bien (decia algo triste pero sosteniendo su falsa sonrisa)

Miku: me alegra saber que le va bien después de mi partida la verdad mi música es un éxito gracias a tu canción Sergio (secia agradecia por esa preciada cancion)

Sergio: cual canción miku (decia algo confundido)

Miku: pues esta canción que me distes la de plastic night

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_en la esquina de la calle_  
_me detengo a recordar_  
_la sombras de los dos_  
_emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_se superponen por casualidad_  
_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_este momento es único_  
_siempre que estuve contigo_  
_me sentía de buen humor_  
_pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_los lugares q pertenecían a mi_  
_mentiras de platico_  
_me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_te amo tanto q me da vergüenza_  
_pues este amor_  
_solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_  
_la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde_  
_y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír_  
_como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar_  
_y esto hace ese toque que reconforta_  
_no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti_  
_aunque sea en vano_  
_es doloroso_  
_no importa donde correr_  
_los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo_  
_esa dulzura muy reservada_  
_se ha convertido en mi pecado_  
_mentiras de plástico_  
_vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca_  
_luna de papel_  
_me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_pues aun te amo_

_te amo_

Miku: te acuerdas oh es la misma foto que me distes es un buen lugar donde la pusiste (decia alegremente recordando esos dias)

Sergio: miku nunca olvidastes mi canción hace tiempo que esa foto la tengo en la sala para no olvinarme de que estuviste aquí (decia algo triste pero con una sonrisa)

Miku: gracias bueno es tiempo de irme no tengo tiempo tengo una gira dentro de media hora (decia desilucionada)

Sergio: lo entiendo suerte en tu gira y nos veremos otra vez (mente/dile que la amas esta es la oportunidad) (decia mentalmente decidido)

Miku: si bueno nos veremos (saliendo por la puerta el moreno le dice algo antes de irse)

Sergio: antes de irte tengo algo que decirte (decia decidido a confesar su amor a ella)

Miku: si que es (sabia que era lo que iva a decir)

Sergio: te amo desde que llegastes te amo desde que estabas en mi casa te amo con toda mi alma no se como me gusto no se como la amo pero quiero que este a mi lado mis mañanas son diferentes gracia a ella mis días eran mejores desde que vivías en mi casa no me sentía solo desde que mi familia me abandonara tu eras la única persona que me entendió por eso yo te amo (decia con un tono de amor muy feliz)

Miku: espere tanto tiempo que me dijeras eso también te amo desde que creistes en mi pude saber que este amor es verdadero yo te amo (decia con lagrimas en los ojos ellos se abrazan y se besan)

Sergio: asi fue la historia pequeños (le decia a sus dos hijos de 5 años paso dos años desde que se confesaron)

Len: papa que bonita historia (decia inocentemente el niño)

Rin: papa asi se conocieron tu y mama (decia la peueña criatura el sonrie y les dice)

Sergio: asi es desde un simple creer en ella surgió un amor mis pequeñas criaturas ustedes también pueden hacerlo cuando sean grandes y es hora de irse a dormir (decia besando la frente de los dos)

Len: puedes cantarnos esa canción de la historia (decia el con alegria)

Sergio: si mi pequeño (decia con ternura entonces los niños empezaron a escuchar)

_mentiras de plástico_  
_me siento feliz de solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_ya no podemos volver aquellos momentos_  
_quiero volverte a ver y escuchar nuevamente tu voz una vez más_  
_en la esquina de la calle_  
_me detengo a recordar_  
_la sombras de los dos_  
_emitidos por la luz de la luna_  
_se superponen por casualidad_  
_mas de una eternidad de recuerdos_  
_este momento es único_  
_siempre que estuve contigo_  
_me sentía de buen humor_  
_pero uno a uno desaparecen_  
_los lugares q pertenecían a mi_  
_mentiras de platico_  
_me dijiste q yo era feliz con solo mirarte_  
_corazón de papel_  
_me quedo acostado sobre mis sentimientos_  
_te amo tanto q me da vergüenza_  
_pues este amor_  
_solo de pasiones sin refugio se mantuvo_  
_la gente está probablemente están escondiendo su verdadero yo cobarde_  
_y lo utilizan para forzase a sí mismos a reír_  
_como pasa el tiempo la gente puede olvidar_  
_y esto hace ese toque que reconforta_  
_no me di cuenta que hablaba en serio acerca de ti_  
_aunque sea en vano_  
_es doloroso_  
_no importa donde correr_  
_los recuerdos se mantienen rejuveneciendo_  
_esa dulzura muy reservada_  
_se ha convertido en mi pecado_  
_mentiras de plástico_  
_vi el cielo de la noche mas allá de la cerca_  
_luna de papel_  
_me lastimas bajo la luna fría_  
_aunque es más oscuro que las olas golpeando la costa_  
_te abrazare y gritare que esta es mi la emoción fugaz_  
_pues aun te amo_

_te amo_

parece que se dormieron descancen len rin (decia saliendo en el cuarto de los pequeños)

Miku: están dormidos (decia alegremente el contesta)

Sergio: si están dormidos (decia con orgullo a sus pequeños)

Miku: ellos son unos angeles le gusto nuestra historia de amor (decia ella con alegria/ellos ya eran adultos miku era ya una joven ama de casa y el moreno un joven estudiante)

Sergio: si es verdad desde que te lo dije los productores de tu gira pudieron entenderlo crearon otra igual a ti y asi pudieron continuar (decia recordando lo que paso hace dos años atras)

Miku: es cierto me alegra que asi se acabara ese dia triste y desde que nos casamos somos felices y tenemos a 2 nuevos vocaloid kagamine len y kagamine rin (decia con orgullo la madre mas hermosa)

Sergio: es verdad bueno es hora de irnos a dormir ya que algún dia entenderán que el amor es para siempre el dia que me enamore de ti (decia tomando un beso entre los dos yéndose a dormir)

**Narrador:** asi es asi termina nuestra historia de un chico que creyó en miku su sueño se hiso realidad aveces podemos saber cual es el verdadero amor o no pero tarde o temprano ese amor se ara una historia donde todo es posible

**Issei3 espero que les encantara la historia que les conte y crean o no mientras lo hacia llore varias veces porque se que les hara llorar en los momentos muy triste y pues esta historia fue un tributo a hatsune miku y como dice la flace termino esta historia nos veremos en otra historia**


End file.
